User talk:Gaarmyvet
Page Creation That's alright, I will doing that.--Station7 10:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Image upload Hey Jim -- thanks for telling me about the problem! There were some issues with image uploading over the past few days - one of the image servers wasn't working properly. When you changed the name it switched it to a different server, so it worked fine :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured I think maybe we should have a vote for featured user, article, and/or image.Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 19:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) * Not a bad idea, but why don't you put it on FlashForward Wiki:Ideas and see if there's community support for the idea? If enough people are interested, I'll build a nomination/record page (something like on the LP) and we can go from there.-- 23:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Could you do it? Because I really don't know what to put down. And maybe we could have some more admins and rollbacks, seeing as you're the only one?Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 18:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Troll http://flashforward.wikia.com/wiki/User:Anakiniman His(?) one post was a bunch of crap saying Flashforward sucks. TheUnknown285 20:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *Got 'im, thanks. He's history.-- 20:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I erased that stuff yesterday and would have let you known, but the bell rang and I had no time. Sorry.Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 17:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Only Administrator Aha. I see that you're the only Administrator on this Wikia! Do you not make other people to Adminstrator?--Station7 18:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) * Strictly speaking, I'm not the only administrator. There are others. Given the amount of activity, we probably don't need any others right now. At any rate, I'm a sysop, not a bureaucrat, and I can't promote anyone.-- 19:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree pages Do we have to make family tree pages or one family tree page?--Station7 16:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *As far as I know, yours is the first interest in such a project. If you think that would be useful, you should propose it on FlashForward Wiki:Ideas and see if there is any support.-- 16:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Build-a-bear-ville Hi Jim -- Ugh. Unfortunately, admins are allowed to do pretty much whatever they want on their own wikis in terms of blocking other users, unless other admins on the wiki disagree. There are wikis where blocks like that are the norm; the users spend all their time blocking each other, and promoting and demoting admins. Then they get angry at each other and go make more wikis. I confess it's always been incomprehensible to me but I generally just avoid those wikis as much as possible. And in fact I believe the general theory is that you can go make your own wiki if you get kicked out of one on a topic you care about enough, and the one with the bad admin will usually die anyhow. Since you don't care about this one (I hope) I'd say to just ignore the whole thing. I can't see that you have a user page on the wiki, but if you link to it I'll be happy to delete it, although chances are they'll put it right back. fwiw, your user page will be topped by a big "0" for your number of contributions which should indicate to anybody thinking at all that you didn't make it. Sorry you ran into this. I'm just glad it's on a wiki you don't care about. -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I deleted the user page. I'm rather inclined to leave the talk page as it seems mostly to show up anakiniman in a very very poor light. Looks like he started that duplicate wiki earlier this year for some unknown reason. He was on the old one too. -- Wendy (talk) 22:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I watched it. I was able to watch two episodes of "the gift" and "believe" at long last. I think that I can input most Japanese. But I cannot guarantee it about English translation. I watched the English subtitles which somebody put voluntarily, but I felt it so that there was it at the time unless few nuance reached it. Because the description about the particularly Japanese company was a story totally before 30 years, I felt surprise and disappointment. Is it similar to the method that I input "THE LOST"? In other words may I do the way of the input in order of Japanese pronunciation, Japanese, Englishment? I am going to perform the full-scale work in after tomorrow.Sakagamijirouramo 13:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Timeline *I just bought the Season 1, Part 1 on DVD and'll be workin' more on the timeline again. -- T. Montalbano 18:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks, good to see you back. I'm gonna hold out for buying the whole season at once.-- 17:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * I couldn't wait. I might buy the whole thing on Blu-Ray to help view documents and computer screens on the show more clearly for dates and events, stuff like that. HD's the bomb! -- T. Montalbano 18:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Another Blackout Don't know if you saw this, but check it out. http://www.hulu.com/watch/132095/flashforward-blackout -- T. Montalbano 20:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * Hmmm. Without spoiling -- in case someone sees this who doesn't want to know -- is anyone one this show telling the truth? Time will tell!-- 20:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template problem I looked at it closely, and even tried a slightly tweaked version, but I don't see what's making it not work here when it is working on the other wiki. The only difference I saw between the code in the template here compared to Caprica was the use of the tags, although I don't see how that would have any effect. I would suggest also asking Scott about it. If he can't figure it out either, the next step would be to use the Contact form. JoePlay (talk) 00:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Invisible Infobox This is probably due to me having an ancient browser (IE6), but the infoboxes are invisible. I'm trying to compare the templates and .css with the Caprica wiki, but so far no luck. I wonder if anyone else has this issue? I'll try to get my IT folks to help me upgrade... hopefully that'll help. - Bryan 17:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :OK it's in the skin. I changed mine and everything works. I changed it back and it's broken. Everything right-aligned is invisible. Literally. My mouse changes according to what's under it (text "I"-bar, hand for linked images, etc.), and I can even highlight (invisible too) and copy-paste to see what the data are, but it's not visible. I figure if I have this problem, others will too... I haven't any idea how to tweak the skin to work for me, but not hurt other views though. - Bryan 20:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try a couple of things. The Wikia guys did most of the skin work, but the boxes are mostly mine. I'll get back to ya!-- 21:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::For some reason, I think it's rendering underneath the page. Not sure why I feel that way. Regardless, it renders just fine on Firefox 3.6, which is what I'm on now, at home - Bryan 04:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what's happening to you at work, but try this: Go to User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 3, where you'll find a copy of the infobox for , except it uses test versions of the box and its subs with different colors. Feel free to change the colors in the three templates. That's what there for. Maybe, assuming you can see the test box to begin with, you can figure out what goes wrong. Most of the effect will come from changing the colors in the two subs. Let me know. Jim -- 22:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Did you get a chance to take a stab at this?-- 14:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) **Downloaded Firefox while I had admin rights. For some reason, I can't upgrade my IE (not sure why, but don't really care), but having separate browsers keeps my address bar on my "work" browser clean anyway. Problem solved, for me anyway :) - Bryan 20:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) **I'm glad. I tried using Google Chrome and Safari, but ended up back on IE. If you're curious look at the version of the episode listing on User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 3. The exact same code WORKS on Caprica but not here. I tried to test something on Lostpedia that we use here and on Caprica and it didn't work at LP. And it's all the same platform...-- 20:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC)thumb|right|IE6 issue ***So here's what it looks like on IE6. I resized the window until I saw the color bleed over to the margin on the right, which still looks like it's hidden. - Bryan 21:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ***Beyond me. I can code in wiki, but getting into the esoteric stuff of htm is beyond me.-- 21:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) What did you see? clip show and talk page not linked On the night that it aired, I created a talk page about it. Today, I find What Did You See? (I missed the "?"). Since I lack the powers at at these Wikia wikis, could you move the page I created to it's proper place, linked to the article about the clip show? Thanks --User:SacValleyDweller 05:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *I think you were done in both by the missing question mark and the capitalization difference. There was also a redirect using the question to get to the Mosaic Collective. Talk:What Did You See? should be right where it's supposed to be now.-- 16:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Text Message I wonder if I'm the only one who put two and two together...We know neither Aaron nor Wedeck sent the text to Olivia. Therefore it must be Lloyd. He was on the phone with Mark during the flashforward, and he asked Mark if he had been drinking...Boring sig 19:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) * Huh! Good point. I've been thinking about the mole in the FBI. Save that thought...-- 19:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I have another theory! Al Gough faked his death! He is the mole, while everyone else is wasting their time thinking it's Wedeck or Vreede. Boring sig 19:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) How couyld Al have faked his death? he jumped off a huge ass building. FF+NCISfan15 01:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Brackets instead of Redlinks Is this new, where deleted pages cause the redlink to nowiki instead? It looks like you can create a redlink though. Weird. - Bryan 19:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) * News to me! I'll have to watch that one.-- 19:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) **See the title two sections up from this one. I'm pretty sure over the weekend, there were redlinks instead of brackets in the title. - Bryan 20:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) **Oh, duh on me! I did that manually after I did the cleanups so I wouldn't have the redlinks looking at me every time I opened this page.-- 00:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ***Well then, that makes sense!- Bryan 14:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Well-dressed man Hi, there's currently Well-dressed Man and Lucas Hellinger (previously Well-dressed man, note capitalization). Those pages should all be merged, imho. I'm hoping I don't interrupt you in some reorganization there ;) —ff 17:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * No reorg. I'd like to get something from a source other than IMDb on his name. If I can't, I'll delete the Lucas Hellinger page.-- 18:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Now I gotta watch! Saw the message header, and went no further. It's on DVR, but I had to wait until the wife went to bed. In the meantime, I filmed my turtle and posted it on my facebook page. That's NOT a euphemism. - Bryan 02:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Search Box Sorry, but I have absolutely no idea how to do that. -- 15:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) search box Hey Jim -- I've never seen a specific search like that here. My guess is that all the images would have to go into a specific unique namespace in order to implement it with the current search engine we use but I'm not sure. I've pinged some people who might know more about how the "recent" gallery is defined; you would presumably also need some way to get them out of the namespace when they were no longer new enough.... If you link me to the other wiki I might be able to work out how they did it, although to be honest it might be much easier to simply ask them :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. yeah, implementing that is beyond my skills. I think you must need to have a bunch of classes defined elsewhere that it calls. I'd say to contact wikia staff directly about it -- either through or through a message on a staff user talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: User list colors Hi Jim. Yellow text + white background = yikes! For the user list, there are two css items that need to be set. The first one is the regular color (currently #FFFFFF - white) and the second is the color when hovering the pointer over a row on the list (currently #EEEEEE - very light gray). .TablePager td { background-color: ; } .TablePager tr:hover td { background-color: ; } I can't remember if I mentioned it before, but just in case... The program that I use to find the css items that need to be changed is called Firebug. It has several different features, but I just use the Inspect tool, which makes it very easy to find the css that controls all parts of a webpage. Firebug is a free add-on for Firefox, and even if you don't use Firefox, I would recommend installing it and Firebug so that whenever you want to change or fix any skin colors, you can quickly find out the css code needed. In adition to the brief descriptions listed on the Firebug site, there are also Youtube videos showing how to use it, in case you need some help getting started. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 17:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Episode order Episodes are in the wrong order Blowback should be after revelation part 1 and part 2, don't know how to change it myself * I gotta do a long-term fix on that.-- 00:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC)